Bittersweet Simphony
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: *Editando* Luego de Battle City, Yami tuvo una horrible relación con Joey e intentara recuperase con la persona menos pensada. -SetoxYami- SemiAU/M-PREG::
1. Chapter 1

**Editado: 07/11/2011**

**A/N: **Bueno, como verán decidí editar este fic por completo, ya que le tengo mucho cariño y mi forma de escribir de antes era realmente patética e infantil –suspira- realmente una porquería, así que espero que nadie se moleste por esto.

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, M-PREG mucho más adelante, y los personajes OC

**Pareja:** Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Bittersweet Simphony**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Dos años, dos largos años habían transcurrido desde Battle City y el Viaje al mundo de los recuerdos, una de las batallas más dolorosas que todos habían enfrentado en su vida, pero supieron enfrentarla con la frente en alto, sin darse cuenta muchos tomaron sus caminos y descubrieron nuevos sentimientos que tuvieron que estar en el olvido con sus batallas, pero como estas ya no eran un problema. Sentimientos afloraron, unos buenos y otros malos, a veces los malos fueron convirtiéndose en algo mejor y los buenos, poco a poco se pudrieron.

Fue una sorpresa para muchos, para otros no, que el Faraón iniciara una relación con Joey, si al inicio fue sorpresa y más al ver al Yami, muy alegre, parecía que después de estar tanto tiempo sufriendo con su pasado, el no saber quién era, había dejado esto en segundo plano y continuar con su "nueva vida", el rubio también se veía muy alegre a pesar de las muchas preguntas de su linda hermanita y Tristán que creían que él iba a terminar al lado de Mai, pero Joey siempre descartaba el tema, después de todo estaba alegre con la compañía del faraón.

Pero lastimosamente, no todo en la vida es color de rosa, en los dos años que fueron pareja, su relación, ya no era la misma de antes, era horrible en el punto de vista de Yuugi que sentía siempre la angustia y dolor de su otro yo, muchas veces este iba a su casa y llorar en su regazo, diciendo que no soportaba más.

Nadie sabía que había cambiado en Joey, tal vez al tener por casi toda su vida el mal ejemplo de un padre bueno para nada y alcohólico como el de él, afecto mucho, a veces ni la misma Serenity lo reconocía, cuando se embriagaba era otra persona…era un monstruo, así era como lo veía Yami y más después de aquella noche, en que su ya no reconocible amada y cariñosa pareja abuso de él.

_La noche era muy silenciosa, demasiado para el gusto de Yami que observaba un poco inquieto la luna desde la ventana de la cocina, mirando de reojo la puerta, estaba cansado, no sabía desde cuando Joey había decidió en volverse un alcohólico empedernido, era horrible, gastaba lo poco que el ganaba en su trabajo en licor, y en muchas de sus noches ofendía al faraón, unas palabras tan hirientes, eran como un cuchillo que se enterraba en su corazón. Su pareja necesitaba ayuda pero este no dejaba, siempre decía que estaba bien…y era obvio que no lo estaba._

_-'Que hare'- pensaba preocupado el faraón mordiéndose los labios, esto de verdad que no podía seguir así, era un infierno completo._

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sentado en la cocina con sus pijamas esperando que su pareja se cansara y se durmiera, alzo la vista hacia una de las paredes para poder ver el reloj, se sorprendió, el tempo había pasado tan rápido! Ya eran las 4 a.m, suspiro, esto ya era el colmo tenía que detener a Joey y hablarle seriamente sobre esa desastrosa situación de su relación._

_Se paró de golpe de la pequeña silla y salir a la sala rápidamente, pero se detuvo en seco, unos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron y el fuerte olor a licor le dejaba más en claro que era su pareja, volvió a suspirar, cuantas veces lo había hecho ya?_

_-"Joey Wheeler, esto se debe acabar de una vez"- le dijo seriamente, y mirándolo a los ojos, pero no se esperaba que el rubio lo mirara así, sus lindos ojos miel que una vez lo miraban con ternura, ahora estaban completamente opacados, oscuros, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sabía que no eran por el licor….eso no le daba una buena sensación para nada._

_Rápidamente intento alejarse de ese cuerpo mucho más grande que el de él, pero al hacerlo su pareja lo tomo fuertemente de sus antebrazos, tanto que le comenzaban a doler._

_-"Joey!"- dijo débilmente haciendo más fuerza para soltarse, pero al hacerlo, Joey presionaba más, eso dejara una horrible marca, fue un pensamiento al azar que paso por su mente, al no poder procesar nada más._

_-"Tu eres mío…"- insinuó el rubio acercando su rostro al del otro, haciendo que sintiera su caliente aliento que desprendía un enorme y molesto olor a licor, Yami seguía forcejeando y más al no gustarle como Joey iba introduciendo la mano dentro de su pijama, las caricias eran lascivas y bruscas, de verdad que no le gustaba eso-" …entendiste?"- este último lo susurro con mucha lujuria, y terminar la frase con una lamida en la mejilla del chico más pequeño._

_-"..No…no lo soy, suéltame ahora mismo!"-casi grito estas palabras, estaba asustado, nunca en sus dos años de relación con Joey, lo había tratado así y comportado de esa forma, muchos podrían creer que porque era una relación gay eran sexualmente activos, pero al contrario su relación no se había profundizado a ese nivel, y a Yami no le parecía necesario….pero esto, no estaba bien-"Suéltame Joey-"- sin darse cuenta termino contra la pared, de la forma menos amable, Joey lo había lanzado con mucha fuerza, casi dejándolo desorientado, sintiendo como esas manos frías y agresivas, que antes le brindaban calor y seguridad, como algo podía cambiar de la nada de ser completamente blanco al negro?,¿ Como podía corromperse tan fácil?._

_Ni con todos sus años sabría esa respuesta…y tal vez no la quería saber…_

_Y dejo que su mente se nublara por completo, no quería recordar nada de lo que pasara ahora, ya que estaba a merced de su antiguo amor…_

Habían pasado tres meses –realmente largos y horribles para el faraón- desde lo sucedido con Joey, después de esa noche cuando recupero la conciencia, este ya no estaba en el apartamento, tal vez se fue por que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero descarto eso, al oír de Tristán, que este había ido en busca de mujeres para acostarse…tal vez no le satisfacía completamente, no?, después de todo el cuerpo de una mujer y de un hombre son completamente diferentes….pensaba de forma muy depresiva, Yuugi le había ofrecido ir a un especialista, porque creía que después de haber sido abusado de forma tan violenta, su estado mental no se encontraría en buena forma.

Yami se había negado rotundamente, no confiaba en esas personas y no se sentía seguro ya, estar al rodeados de extraños, tal vez eso sea uno de sus traumas después de aquello, pero nunca le había dicho nada a su Aibou que había sido un acto violento, miro al techo, sin darse cuenta su querido Aibou ya era tan inocente como antes, ahora sabia cuando su "Yami" estaba sufriendo, cuando le lastimaban y cuando ara algo violento, ahora el, Yami, se sentía como el pequeño niño indefenso en ese extraño mundo.

Extraño mundo…si, que para poder vivir por su propia cuenta y no tener que depender de su Aibou-no quería ser una molestia, más de lo que ya era- debía conseguir un trabajo y poder pagar la renta del apartamento y poder comer, realmente no sabía si la vida se burlaba de él pero era lo más seguro, y más por el trabajo que consiguió, realmente era bueno, porque Yami Mutou, no existía, no tenía certificado de nacimiento, de estudios de nada…así que realmente agradecía a Kaiba por darle un pequeño puesto en su empresa, tal vez el castaño tenía un corazón o fue Mokuba quien lo convenció a petición de su Aibou, sea cual sea estaba agradecido, porque estaba seguro que en otra empresa no hubiera conseguido nada…

Yami había decidido quedarse hasta tarde y terminar unos cálculos que el mismo Kaiba le había dado, tal vez con la expectativa que los finalizara ese mismo día, y no se lo tenía que decir con palabras en todo su rostro reflejaba eso, es que creía que él era buen matemático? Bueno si lo era, su civilización fue muy conocida por sus grandes descubrimientos, y magnifica habilidad y maestría en geometría, matemáticas las cuales usaban perfectamente en su arquitectura.

Era bueno que Kaiba aun lo tenía en alta expectativa, seria horrible si este no lo viera de nuevo como un digno rival por lo que sucedió con Joey, ya que en su círculo de amigos, no era un secreto, por eso ninguno de los dos volvió a asistir, el faraón no quería recibir miradas de lastima de parte de los demás y Joey no quería que lo mataran, todos estaban realmente enojados e histéricos por eso pero Yami trataba de ignorarlos, por su bien y poder avanzar en su vida…o eso esperaba.

Dejo salir un suspiro, por fin había terminado su trabajo, con cuidado imprimió todo y guardarlo en un sobre de manila y poder entregárselo al Ceo, que parecía que era el único-junto con él- quienes aún quedaban en Kaiba Corp. Y era obvio, ya eran pasadas las 10 pm, los demás empleados se habían ido ya más de cuatro horas a sus casas.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió a la oficina de Kaiba, si aún debajo de la puerta veía una pequeña luz, tal vez la de su lapto, pero para su sorpresa, al abrir la puerta, Kaiba no estaba tecleando y mucho menos hablando por teléfono, el castaño se encontraba acostado sobre su lapto, se sorprendió un poco, al ver por primera vez el rostro de este lleno de paz y tranquilidad, con unas notables ojeras, pero esto no le quitaba la imagen de tranquilidad.

Era una lástima que no podría seguir viendo ese semblante, porque tenía que despertarlo, y más por Mokuba, que debería estar hecho un manojo de nervios porque su hermano no llegaba a casa a descansar si no que se quedaba trabajando como maniático.

Con su mano libre, ligeramente la acerco al hombro del Ceo para poder moverlo levemente, no quería ser agresivo, no quería saber cómo era un Kaiba recién levantado, si de por si cuando estaba completamente despierto era de esa forma…no se quería imaginar recién levantado.

Su pequeña acción tuvo resultado y así despertando al castaño que movió su cabeza y con un ojo mirar al faraón.

Dejo salir un pequeño bostezo mientras se acomodaba en su silla.

-"Que deseas Faraón?"- pregunto un poco irritado Kaiba, organizándose el cabello.

-"Ya termine el trabajo"- informaba Yami dejando el sobre en el escritorio de Kaiba, para dudar un momento lo que iba a decir, pero era necesario decirlo-"….Y porque no vas a casa, Mokuba debe estar muy preocupado"-sugirió este haciendo un ligero movimiento en con su mano mientras decidía salir de la oficina, ya que no creía que iba a recibir respuesta de Kaiba.

-"Jhmp…esta vez te haré caso faraón"-Kaiba se levantó de su escritorio, tomando por sorpresa al chico más pequeño, que medio esbozo una sonrisa, aah la relación de ellos dos no eran tan áspera como antes, pero aún no se esperaba que este le hiciera caso.

Kaiba con tranquilidad apagaba su lapto mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su sobretodo blanco que reposaba en el respaldo de su sillón, y la maquina al estar completamente apagada el castaño recogió su portafolio, siguiendo al faraón que también tomo sus cosas de su pequeño escritorio y apagar su computador, que agradecía que Yuugi hubiera tenido la sacra y bendita paciencia de enseñarle como se usaba eso y los demás artefactos…

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta llegar al primer piso, donde lastimosamente el faraón no podía usar la salida principal para salir, ya estaba completamente cerrada y el guardia no parecía quererla abrir, suspiro de nuevo, le tocaría salir por el parqueadero mientras Kaiba sacaba su auto…si, era la única opción…

El castaño mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en los asientos traseros de su auto, el faraón había decidió salir por el parqueadero, si su guarda no le había abierto la puerta, pero ya no era muy tarde para el faraón irse a pie?...si mal no recordaba el metro funcionaba solo hasta las 8 pm y los buses hasta las 10 pm, Kaiba miro su reloj de muñeca…ya eran las 11pm, ya no había transporte público, suspiro, sabía que no podía dejar al faraón caminar solo, aún era muy imbécil en "este mundo" como este se refería a veces, parecía que cuando era tan confidente y seguro era porque hacia parte de Yuugi y este le ayudaba mucho….volvió a suspirar…

-"Oe Faraón"- llamo de repente Kaiba al chico que se detuvo en seco y voltear a mirarlo-"Ven te llevo, si no nadie me quitara de encima a Yuugi"- decía irritado el castaño, el enano se había vuelto más altanero, tal vez el pasar tanto tiempo con el faraón le hizo daño. Y tal vez la universidad…

Yami se quedó mirando por un buen rato al Ceo, como si le hubiera nacido otra cabeza y esta tuviera el cabello verde, para luego sonreír amablemente.

-"Muchas gracias, Kaiba"- dijo de forma muy formal, ya que no se esperaba esa repentina amabilidad del Ceo, pero como dijo, no quería tener a Yuugi encima, eso lo hacia reír, su Aibou había cambiado un poquito, pero lo hizo por su bien, aun así seguía siendo su lindo Aibou…

Amablemente el más alto le abre la puerta del pasajero a Yami, el cual con gusto entra y esperar que el mismo Kaiba entrara su auto y así dirigirse a su apartamento, con unas pequeñas explicaciones de Yami, para saber llegar más rápido, no quería quitarle el poco tiempo de descanso que tenía ya el Ceo

Para alivio del Yami no se demoraron mucho, tranquilamente se bajó del auto de Kaiba-"de nuevo gracias, Kaiba"- dijo este antes de cerrar la puerta.

-"Lo que sea"- dijo irritado Kaiba haciendo que Yami se riera de nuevo, el Ceo no quito su vista de este, observando cómo se dirigía a su hogar e introducir la llave en la puerta, y asintiendo que el chico iba estar a salvo, decidió prender el auto de nuevo pero no alcanzo siquiera a calentar el motor cuando escucho perfectamente el grito del faraón que salía de espaldas de su propia casa, que le habrá pasado? Se preguntó el Ceo realmente preocupado.

Por su parte Yami no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, y no entendía su reacción, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar y el sentimiento de terror aumentaba…así que eso era lo que se refiera su Aibou al ver un especialista, pero aun así se negaba, no podía permitir que el tan solo la presencia de Joey…dentro de su apartamento lo aterrara tanto! Se enfrentó a sin fines de horrores! Al mismo Zorc se enfrentó! Y le causa miedo un simple humano, no entendía, realmente odiaba este sentimiento y no podía evitar que su cuerpo convulsionara al sentir que el rubio se acercara.

De sus labios salió un pequeño chillido, lleno de miedo, no fue lo suficiente alto como para despertar a los vecinos, agradecía realmente.

-"Perdóname lo que hice, si?"- decía Joey a esta más cerca del faraón y tomarlo de nuevo por los antebrazos, reacción que no fue bien recibida por la recién atormentada mente de Yami, tenía sus ojos bien dilatado, sabía que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, parecía que le fuera a dar un ataque ahora mismo…pero realmente no sabía qué hacer.

Hasta que sintió que alguien lo alejaba y quitaba las manos de Joey encima suyo, y colocaba su brazo sobre sus hombros, aah…se sentían tan tibios y lo llenaban de seguridad, quería hundirse en esa sensación pero no podía! Debía estar atento de su alrededor! Y la voz de su salvador si que lo volvió a la realidad.

-"Que haces aquí, Perro?"- cada una de las palabras era pronunciada con veneno y mucho rencor, realmente ya le molestaba ese "wanna be Duelista" pero con los anteriores sucesos ahora lo odiaba y le causaba asco, no comprendía como rayos se atrevió hacerle eso al faraón! Un oponente digno!.

Pero la única respuesta que tuvo del rubio fue un gruñido, haciéndolo reír de forma cruel….

-"No te preocupes, ya sabía que los perros como tú no sabían hablar"- decía cruelmente y lleno de burla hacia el joven, mientras con su brazo derecho –en los hombres del faraón- trataban de proteger más al chico, que parecía que había dejado de temblar…bien, ahora deshacerse de ese perro…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Yr:** Bueno, decidí borrar todos los episodios para poder sentarme y editar con tranquilidad cada capítulo, porque, agh! Realmente yo escribí tanta porquería? Qué horror! Me disculpo con aquellas que sufriendo de eso ( ;A; )…espero que esta nueva versión (con unas cosas nuevas y otras iguales a la anterior) les gusten, si desean dejar de nuevo un review se los agradecería.

No sé cuánto me demorare en editar todos los capítulos (creo que ahí dos que se salvan), pero no se preocupen, como máximo, luego de toda la edición, sé que a esta historia le falta máximo solo dos capítulos y finalizo.

Y gracias a quienes hayan leído este capitulo nuevamente.

Byes~

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Editado: 09/11/2011 - 1/12/2011**

**A/N: **Otro capítulo editado~

**Advertencias: **Relación chico x chico, M-PREG mucho más adelante, y los personajes OC

**Pareja:** Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Bittersweet Simphony**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

-"No te preocupes, ya sabía que los perros como tú no sabían hablar"- decía cruelmente y lleno de burla hacia el joven, mientras con su brazo derecho –en los hombres del faraón- trataban de proteger más al chico, que parecía que había dejado de temblar…bien, ahora deshacerse de ese perro…

Joey volvió a gruñir, no sabía que rayos hacia ese niño rico junto a su Yami! Le hervía la sangre al tan solo pensarlo!

-"Nadie pidió tu opinión, Kaiba!"- enfurecido, Joey se tiro hacia el castaño decidido en darle su buena paliza, pero para su sorpresa el Ceo estaba siendo protegido, por nada más y nada menos que por Yami, que se había puesto entre los dos, mirando seriamente al rubio aun así su cuerpo temblada, al dejar la protección del cálido brazo de Kaiba-"Que haces?"-inquiero confundido, también mirándolo.

-"Vete….tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Joey"-decía seriamente el faraón, debía hacer ir al rubio lo antes posible, sentía como Kaiba se enojaba cada vez más y como su rival de toda la vida, sabía que este no tenía mucha paciencia y no se iba a contener-"Ahora"- volvió a decir al ver que este no hacía nada.

Joey suspiro pesadamente.

-"Tsk!...otro día hablaremos"- sin más se marchó, pero sin dejar de ver con odio a Kaiba, que ni se inmutaba por esa mirada…estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de odio, y la de Wheeler era nada comparada con la de las otras personas.

Al sentir la presencia del rubio lejos de su Casa, él faraón se relajó y bajo sus hombros, estaba muy tenso y nervioso….odiaba estar así, pero debía disculparse con Kaiba, a este no le gustaba ese tipo de enfrentamientos, le aumentaban el malgenio…genial.

-"Siento mucho lo que acaba de suceder, Kaiba"- Yami se dio media vuelta para poder mirar al Ceo, que simplemente dejo salir un resoplido un tanto irritado, para luego calmarse la atmosfera…tan enojado estaba?, se preguntaba el faraón.

-"Ya no importa"-aseguro Kaiba sin mirar al faraón y comenzar a buscar algo en unos de sus bolsillos y poder entregárselo al joven más bajo, este con gusto lo recibió y se quedó mirándolo confundido-" Por si el idiota ese vuelve a molestarte, no dudes en llamarme"- termino de decir sin observar a Yami, que miraba sorprendido el pequeño artefacto, un celular rojo, con una pequeña correa de una gato, originalmente el celular era para Mokuba, pero él podía esperar otro día sin celular nuevo, ya que la seguridad del Faraón era prioridad, el entendería.

-"Ahmm…gracias, Kaiba"- dijo sorprendido Yami mirando –aun- el artefacto.

-"Sabes usarlo, cierto?"- pregunto incrédulo el castaño al notar como este no hacía nada.

-"Pues…aun no mucho….Aibou! él me podría enseñar a cómo usarlo!"-dijo entusiasmado el faraón, solo esperaba que su lindo y adorado Aibou no se burlara de él, era vergonzoso que aún no se defendiera bien con la tecnología.

-"Lo que sea"- sin más el Ceo se alejó para así entrar a su auto y marcharse y poder descansar un poco, sentía que una migraña se venía y una fea.

-"Hasta mañana, Kaiba"- dijo sin esperar respuesta del Ceo, que de nuevo intentaba ignorarlo y más ahora que en sus mejillas aparecía un leve rubor por la hermosa sonrisa que le mostraba el Faraón, sonrisa que solo se la había visto cuando miraba a Yuugi…se sentía feliz, pero NUNCA lo admitiría.

-"Jhm!..."- resoplo, una forma muy común del Ceo de responderle a los demás, la mayoría se irritaban pero a Yami le parecía divertido y Kaiba no sabía el porqué, quería saber cuál era el chiste que le veía pero aunque se carcomiera de la curiosidad nunca le iba a preguntar eso al Faraón! Mientras recorría-las aun concurridas- calles de Ciudad Domino, el castaño solo podía pensar en los sucesos de hace poco, el Faraón se veía realmente asustado con la presencia del molesto de Wheeler .

Aquel Faraón que enfrento sin miedo alguno a Marick y su demente jugo, quien enfrento a un Monstruo-en realidad a él le parecía más un Demonio- de más de 20 metros sin titubear y el único miedo que se le vía en los ojos era el no poder salvar a quienes cayeron en la batalla. No entendía ese miedo que reflejaba este por el perro, pero debe ser que era que iba más del entendimiento del mismo Yami, que una persona cercana, de mucha confianza le haya eso, lastimado con un acto que supuestamente lo debían hacer las parejas profundamente enamoradas…tal vez era mucho para él.

Aunque tuviera tres mil años-encerrado en el Puzzle- no significaba era un sabio de la vida, tenía la misma edad que ellos, 15 años en aquel entonces, sorprendentemente menos que todos, y él hubiera jurado que sería mayor por su seriedad y madurez pero no, pero eso deja en claro que la edad no hace a la persona madurar si no los sucesos de su vida; y ahora el Faraón con sus diecinueve años había vivido tantas cosas, y claro él tampoco era un caso aparte con ya veinte años él había visto mucho en ese corto tiempo de vida, lo peor y mejor de él y de las demás personas, la agria y tristeza, pero Kaiba sabía que él no llegaría a sufrir lo que el Faraón acababa de sufrir, que alguien lo humillara de tal forma y destruyera todo lo que él creía…no era algo que las personas lograran con él, por eso era mejor mantener las distancias muchos eran tan falsos y solo querían beneficiarse de lo que posees, que personas tan nauseabundas y desagradables…

* * *

Ya dentro de su casa, Yami se encontraba comiendo una pequeña merienda después de haberse dado un buen merecido baño….pero en su cabeza aún seguía dando vueltas los sucesos que hace nada había pasado frente a su casa; su terror al encontrar a Joey pero esto era opacado por algo más….la actitud de Kaiba, sabía que el joven era muy sobreprotector con Mokuba después de todo era el único familiar que tenía daba todo por él….pero ¿porque lo había protegido a él? Sabía que lo respetaba como duelista y persona pero no como para eso, realmente lo confundía, Kaiba era un persona muy extraña…o él era el extraño por no entenderlo?

El joven Faraón recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa mirando un punto fijo, aun el calor y la seguridad que aporto el brazo de Kaiba sobre sus hombros aún seguía y parecía que no se iba a ir en un buen tiempo; cerro sus ojos u recordó el rostro de Kaiba…ahhh le gustaba ese sentimiento, no estaba familiarizado con este, pero le gustaba y mucho.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Yami y cuando se dio cuenta de ello ahora era un rojo carmín que cubría todo su rostro-"Q-Que cosas estoy pensando?"- de un golpe se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, no podía pensar de esa forma de Kaiba, si lo había ayudado a alejar a Joey y se lo agradecía profundamente…pero, pero, Yami detuvo su andar y quedar mirando fijamente la puerta de su cuarto ya ni el mismo se entendía, volver a vivir por su propia cuenta no era tarea fácil.

Suspiro cansado, lo mejor era dormir, mañana tenia trabajo también y no quería llegar tarde por ponerse a pensar cosas que no eran; y sin más entro a su cuarto y cayó sobre su cama para quedarse dormido profundamente porque tanto física como mentalmente estaba muy agotado.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y el faraón apenas se había despertado, con mucha pereza y con sus extremidades aun dormidas parecía que necesitaba otras horas de sueño, pero debía trabajar para poder vivir ya no era el Faraón de una nación completa, debía vivir de sus propias manos aunque eso no le lastimaba en el ego, su trabajo era bueno y la paga era de lo mejor, no podía esperar menos de KaibaCorp. Apenas había colocado un pie fuera de la cama cunado comenzó a sonar el timbre, _que raro_ se dijo Yami dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta al oir que el timbre lo volvían a tocar de manera molesta.

-" Ya voy!"- logro decir Yami mientras quitaba todos los seguros de la puerta.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta se esperaba a cualquier persona, dígase su Aibou, pero nada lo preparo para la que estaba frente a él.

Con toda su elegancia se encontraba Kaiba mirándolo detenidamente, tenía puesto un traje blanco, realmente blanco en varias oportunidades se lo había visto puesto pero eran casi milésimas de segundos pero en esta ocasión no llevaba puesta su corbata azul, parecía que no tenia deseos de organizarse formalmente o lo haría más adelante…hablando de eso, su Aibou también hacia eso cuando tuvo que ir a una fiesta de la universidad con sus compañeros al dirigirse a la fiesta fue sin corbata y con sus mangas recogidas, pero al llegar y entrar se organizaba por completo; parecía que era costumbre de los jóvenes de ahora en día…y no, no le importaba sentirse viejo al decir eso.

El Ceo seguía viéndolo hasta alzar una ceja esperando que este le diera el permiso para pasar, así que se aclaró la garganta e hizo que Yami regresara al mundo real.

-"Ka-Kaiba, ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto completamente nervioso y completamente rojo al recordar lo de anoche junto con sus pensamientos, rayos! Su piel era muy blanca y sabía que Kaiba debió notar el sonrojo.

Kaiba lo miro para arriba y para abajo sin omitir ninguna parte del menudo cuerpo del faraón que tenía la frente, tenía que aprovechar las pocas veces que pudiera al ver al joven así, ya que no siempre veías al orgulloso faraón en unas lindas pijamas de azul claro que le quedaban un poco grandes -tal vez se las regalo Yuugi- parecía que a este le encantaba lo ingenuo de Yami, pero estas lo hacían ver más joven, ¿Cuántos años tenía? Diecinueve, no?, y esas pijamas le quitaban como cinco años pero también podría ser culpa de su estatura.

-"Hola faraón"- dijo Kaiba sin ocultar su tono burlón, logrando que Yami se enojara un poco, parece que sabía la razón de su burla pero no dijo nada solo se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar mientras hacia un leve puchero, inflando las mejillas, es que el faraón creía que no lo iba a ver? Demasiado adorable! Pero prefirió no decir nada tenía que seguir firme sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-"En que puedo ayudarte Kaiba?"- pregunto con curiosidad mientras se servía un poco de café y para su visita también-"ten… ¿a qué se te debe su magnífica presencia en mi hogar?- dijo sarcásticamente, con el mismo tono que el Ceo usaba cuando le decía 'Faraón' y era divertido, le gustaba tratarse así con Kaiba, parecía que era masoquista o simplemente le divertí como este le contestaría….esa riña que siempre han tenido desde que se conocieron, ninguno dejaba que se le pisoteara el enorme orgullo que poseían.

-"Jhm…voy al grano, vengo a recogerte y así ahorrarte problemas"- dijo tomando un poco de su café sin expresar ninguna emoción en sus palabras y luego voltear a ver al faraón -"pero veo que prefieres seguir durmiendo"- fue su turno de devolver el comentario anterior con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

Yami solo pudo decir un '_geh_!' al darse cuenta que aún estaba en pijamas, rápidamente le dio la espalda al Ceo no le iba dar el justo a ese idiota al verlo todo rojo! No solo de la vergüenza si no de la rabia, después pensaría en la venganza cuando sintió que el sonrojo bajaba de su rostro miro de reojo a Kaiba.

-"Para tu información me acabo de levantar"- dijo mal humorado dirigiéndose a su alcoba-"Si no tienes prisa puedo ir a bañarme y arreglarme"- ofreció parado en el marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a Kaiba.

-"mmm…no la tengo así que mueve tus pies ya!"- dijo tranquilamente volviendo a su taza de café para volver a ver al faraón -"Y también tenemos una reunión así que apúrale y no te mueras en el baño"- por tal comentario Yami se enojó completamente y de una se dirigió al baño sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a ese Ceo que un día de estos se las iba a pagar. Después de transcurrir unos diez minutos el faraón había salido ya vestido, tenía puestos unos pantalones negros junto con sus botas, al igual que usaba una camisa blanca y encima un abrigo delgado de color crema, a Yami le gustaba esa ropa pero no estaba acostumbrado pero sabía que al trabajar en una oficina no podía usar la ropa a la cual se acostumbró-gracias a Yuugi- pero esta era muy cómoda así que no había problema.

-"Listo"- dejo decir un poco molesto pero luego se tranquilizó tomando la taza que hace un momento tenía café para lavarla y poderse ir ya a la empresa tranquilamente –"Aunque…"-medito un rato Yami mientras terminaba de lavar las tazas y luego mirar a Kaiba un poco malhumorado-"Si mal no recuerdo…esa reunión es a las 9am, o me equivoco?"- no dejaba de observar al Ceo que solo hizo un expresión de 'que importa' y colocarse de pie para dirigirse a la salida-"…vamos"- sin decir más organizo lo que se debía de organizar y tomar sus pertenecías.

Al dirigirse al auto de Kaiba, el cual no estaba muy lejos de la entrada, el faraón se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos aún muy confundido del comportamiento de Kaiba, de verdad no se podía quitar de la cabeza las imágenes de anoche ni en sus mejores –o peores?-sueños se hubiera imagino ser 'salvado' por el Ceo, no era muy típico de este hombre tan frio y sin escrúpulos, esto último si no lo conocieras por más de cuatro años creerías que era cierto, pero de verdad que Kaiba era un persona que ayudaba a los demás a su tosca manera pero lo hacía.

Sin darse cuenta al estar tan sumido en sus pensamientos de nuevo, su pie dio un pequeño tropiezo con uno de las tantas ranuras del suelo, Yami había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe contra el pavimento pero al abrirlos se encontró en los brazos del Ceo que había evitado que se cayera.

Era un simple roce, solo era sostenido por la cintura por lo brazos de Kaiba pero podía sentir su pausada respiración y hasta sentir la colonia que había usado, _por Ra! _Se dijo alarmado Yami, en qué demonios estaba pensando? Debía dejar de pensar y en notar esos detalles, no era bueno para él, no era idiota, se había dado cuenta que Kaiba poseía un magnifico físico y porte, su apariencia era agraciada para la vista tanto por hombres como mujeres y Yami no pasaba esto por alto, sonrojándose por completo…de nuevo pensando cosas que no deberían rondar por su cabeza!

-"Yo lo-lo siento Kaiba"- bastante nervioso logro decir el faraón balbuceando las palabras y pegarse mentalmente, ¿porque rayos debía de haber balbuceado? Agh! Ya no podía ni controlar sus palabras…

Kaiba suspiro dejando libre la cintura del faraón, no lo había notado antes por toda la ropa que este usa encima, pero sí que era delgado su cintura hasta podía pasar por la de una chica al ser tan angosta…tal vez porque no tenía la costumbre de ir y comer toda esa comida chatarra que sus amigos ingerían.

-"No te preocupes faraón"- no le dio mucha importancia al suceso y sin dirigirse de nuevo la palabra ambos subieron al auto para poder ir a KaibaCorp, el silencio que rondaba en el auto era un poco incómodo solo era interrumpida por el sonido del motor y el ruido de la ciudad pero ninguno de los dos no sabía que decir, Yami estaba tan avergonzado con su descuido de haberse tropezado y pensar cosas que no debía pensar y lo mismo sucedía con Kaiba pero debía concentrarse en la vía y no distraerse por nada del mundo de lo cálido que era el faraón junto con su delgada cintura….okay, si pudiera se daría contra el volante pero eso causaría muchos accidentes y lastimaría de paso a su obsesión que estaba a su izquierda.

* * *

Ya llegado a KaibaCorp, Kaiba aún está perdido en sus pensamientos…había algo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza y tal vez creía que era creaciones de su mente al pasar el corto tiempo en Egipto y lograr ver al Faraón en toda su gloria, pero esas imágenes seguían persistiendo en su mente…como un recuerdo que no quería dejarlo en paz.

Se veía él, mejor dicho Set en el cuarto del Faraón, como sus manos (las de Set) recorrían el pequeño cuerpo de su majestad ocasionándole pequeños espasmos junto con unos lindos gemidos que salían de sus labios, completamente rojos como una cereza…no sabía si era por mordérselos el mismo faraón o por la pequeña batalla de besos que habían tenido esos dos.

No podía dejar de ver el rostro de Yami, completamente sumido al éxtasis al sentir una mano de Set jugar descaradamente por sus muslos, ocasionando que el leve rubor que tenía en sus mejillas se volviera más intenso de un rojo carmín hasta llegarle a sus orejas.

Una y otra vez esos pensamientos –recuerdos- lo invadían casi todas las noches sin piedad, unos más explícitos que el otro o mucho más vivido, lo podía sentir como en carne propia, como sus manos acariciaban la sedosa piel de Yami y con solo ese roce lo volvía loco. Pero era él-Seto Kaiba- el que se estaba volviendo loco con todo eso, ya no sabía ni que pensar.

Ya estaba en los veinte sus hormonas no debían estar tan descontrolada como si fuera algún adolecente buscando una chica para tener sexo, o no, él no era así ni en sus años de adolescencia sintió deseos carnales estaba más ocupado dirigiendo una multimillonaria empresa y ganar duelos…tal vez era eso, sus malditas hormonas se estaban vengando por ignóralas durante toda su adolescencia haciéndole pensar cosas indebidas con su rival (aunque sabía que deseaba hacerlas pero jamás lo aceptaría).

Yami se bajó del auto para luego voltearse y darle las gracias al Ceo pero ahí se dio cuenta que el hombre estaba apoyado en el volante mirando a un punto fijo, parecía que di cuenta se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a la empresa y menos que había organizado el auto en el parqueadero…esperaba que así no fuera siempre cuando maneja, porque si así era el caso jamás se volvería a subir a un auto el cual fuera manejado por Kaiba.

Tomo un poco de aire y entro al auto de nuevo para poder estar cerca de Kaiba, se iba a vengar por burlarse de su pijama que le había regalado su Aibou, con una sonrisa en su rostro miraba al distraído Kaiba.

-"KAIBA~!"- grito a casi todo lo que daba sus pulmones, obviamente sin molestar a los vigilantes del parqueadero y sin hacer esperar alguna otra acción Kaiba se irguió (aun sentado) y miro para todas partes completamente confundido y dar con el rostro sonriente del faraón.

-"¿Que paso?"- pregunto Kaiba muy preocupado, asustado y con un pequeño dolor en su oído para luego ver la pequeña risita que estaba a su máxima expresión en el rostro del faraón…miro con odio por un rato al joven pero como vio que no tuvo efecto en él, parecía que Yami ya estaba más que acostumbrado a todas sus miradas, genial!

-"Nada, que ya llegamos a la empresa si no te habías dado cuenta~"- le señalo Yami conteniendo sus risas, nunca había visto aun Kaiba despistado sin saber nada de su alrededor aparte era algo para recordar y grabar, ojala tuviera en su mano alguna cámara –o por lo menos saber usar una-sabía que su Aibou le hubiera encantado mirar la cinta.

Y sin más ambos se bajaron del auto, dirigiéndose a sus puestos de trabajo, consumidos por un momento en la monotonía de la vida real junto con su estrés, cuando Yami alejo su vista del monitor alcanzo a ver a Kaiba recibiendo varios hombres mayores en trajes y varios portafolios, tal vez era la dichosa reunión, ladeo un poco la cabeza y mirar de reojo el reloj, si de echo ya eran las nueve; Kaiba le hizo un pequeño movimiento indicándole que lo acompañara junto con los papeles que llevaba consigo, Yami sabía que era prácticamente el contador de KaibaCorp. Así que era una de las personas más importantes para las reuniones y parecía que Kaiba no le confiaba ese trabajo a nadie más, solo a él y a Mokuba que resultó ser un genio en los números.

Aquella reunión fue lenta, demasiado para su gusto, no entendía de lo que hablaban esas personas y Yami solo abría su boca cuando Kaiba se lo pedía y preguntaba acerca del estado y finanza de las empresas de resto ninguno de esos hombres le prestaba atención y el tampoco a ellos. Cada uno de esos hombres se levantó de la mesa después de que Kaiba lo hiciera, dándole la mano en forma de aceptación de lo discutido en aquella reunión, Yami también hizo parte del apretón de manos, pero con él era más que todo formalidad no es que importara mucho su opinión en esas cosas que casi no entendía, pero según Kaiba siempre hacia un buen trabajo y Yami eso le bastaba.

Con el cuerpo completamente cansado de estar parado y erguido como un tabla al lado del Ceo se dirigió a su oficina y seguir con lo suyo, miro de reojo de nuevo al reloj, la reunión se había demorado casi dos horas, era mucho, pero el sentía que había sido toda una vida, no entendía como Kaiba soportaba esto día a día. Tal vez se tomaría un pequeño receso quien sabe.

Al abrir la puerta de su pequeña oficina se encontró sentado en uno de las sillas que quedaban al frente de su escritorio a l persona que menos se esperaba.

-" Hola Yami!"- había saludado con una actitud muy relajada el rubio sin notar como el pánico del faraón crecía una y otra vez, parecía como si hubiera visto un espanto con su rostro todo pálido y respiración entrecortada.

-"¿Jo-Joey que haces a-aquí?"- logro preguntar un muy asustado faraón, retrocediendo lentamente para poder salir de su oficina y buscar refugio donde fuera, sus acciones fueron notadas por Joey que de un rápido movimiento lo tomo de la cintura y con su mano libre cerrar de golpe la puerta , el cuerpo de ambos estaban muy cerca pero el rubio seguía ignorando el terror que tenía Yami, todo en él decía que estaba horrorizado por la presencia del hombre-"Po-por favor vete….Joey"- logro decir con dificultad, como si se estuviera ahogando logro decir el nombre del rubio, alzo sus brazos y posar sus manos en el pecho de Joey para hacer algo de distancia, pero con sus manos temblando no lograba nada toda su fuerza se había desaparecido, ¿por qué?si había combatido prácticamente la destrucción del mundo contra Zorc y ahora estaba con miedo de uno de sus mejores amigos y ex pareja.

Irritado por la acción del faraón de quererlo alejar, tomo de los brazos al chico para tirarlo contra la pared, el golpe fue muy brusco logrando golpearse la cabeza con varios cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared, todo a su alrededor giraba y veía de forma borrosa la silueta de Joey acercarse. Su cerebro le mandaba alertas a su cuerpo pero él no podía moverse, estaba congelado contra la pared y su ex pareja.

Sintió como su abrigo junto con la camisa eran subidas hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho por completo-"Qu-que demonios!-

Comenzó a aruñar los brazos de Joey para que lo soltara, halarle los cabellos para que dejara de lamerle su pecho pero el rubio ignoraba todo sus desesperados intentos de alejarlo. Los dolorosos recuerdo de aquella noche comenzaron a inundarle su mente, como una violenta ráfaga, haciéndolos más vividos de lo que podía soportar su mente, sentía que se iba a quebrar que iba a perderse en esos dolorosos recuerdos al sentir como Joey tomaba sus labios posesivamente tratando de que el joven se uniera a él, pero sus labios estaban cerrados herméticamente, eran una línea delgada que solo recibía las indecentes lamidas de aquel hombre.

-"Vamos se buen chico"- articulo el rubio con la voz un poco ronca y tomar bruscamente el rostro de Yami desde su mentón, hizo un poco de fuerza y logro que este abriera sus labios que lograron dejar salir un lastimero grito. No se dejó esperar que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe por Kaiba y encontrar al maldito de Wheeler acorralando a un aterrado faraón contra la pared.

La sangre le hervía por completo y sin pensarlo- y menos que le importara- alejo de una patada al rubio del pobre chico que ya no podía ni mantener sus nervios, Yami se dejó resbalar por la pared y colocarse en estado fetal.

-"Tu….maldita alimaña, lárgate de mi empresa ahora mismo!" – grito Kaiba con todo su odio agarrándolo del cuello y patearlo fuera de la oficina de Yami, donde unos guardas lo esperaban para sacarlo de una del edifico o si ponía resistencia lo irían a detener, no lo matarían porque su jefe no se los había ordenado-aun -y lo sacaron de una.

Kaiba rápidamente se dirigió donde se encontraba el aterrorizado chico, al sentir que alguien se acercaba el faraón se estremeció e iba a gritar de nuevo, pero sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban como si fuera cristal y comenzar a acariciarle los cabellos.

-"Shh….ese maldito ya se fue, no te preocupes más"- le susurro calmadamente al faraón en el odio y sentir como todo el cuerpo de este se relajaba…aahh le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse protegido no sabía porque, tal vez ya se había cansado de ser el que protege, el héroe de todo mundo, ahora el necesitaba a su salvador.

Yami se acurruco ya con su tranquilizada respiración rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Kaiba y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, sabiendo que junto al Ceo no le iba a pasar nada malo.

-" Se durmió?"- se preguntó Kaiba alzándole el rostro al faraón y confirmar su duda, el chico se había dormido por completo, sus ojos hinchado de llorar y sus mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas que aun reposaban en sus ojos.

Wheeler, ese tipo se las pagara muy alto si lo vuelve a ver cerca del faraón, no quería imaginarse que hubiera pasado si Yami no hubiera gritado, tal vez ese desgraciado lo hubiera lastimado y si eso hubiera ocurrido el chico que yacía dormido en su pecho se hubiera roto por completo pero el-Seto Kaiba- no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, lo protegería cueste lo que cueste.

-"Mi Faraón yo te protegeré"- murmuro el castaño tomando una de las manos del faraón-que habían perdido agarre de su cintura- y besarla, era un juramente que solo él y el silencio sabían.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**Yr:** Segundo Capitulo editado y este sí que me costó trabajo, me daba vergüenza tener que leer la basura que escribía antes, un día de estos me iré con toda mi vergüenza junto con los hombres topo (?). Ok, soy mala para el lime, lemon, porno gay…como quieran llamarlo pero espero que haya estado medio decente lo que escribí.

Sep, Kaiba salió horriblemente OC a pesar de todo lo que haya modificado la historia ( :V ) pero ya que, está más decente que antes así que por ahora dormiré en paz (?) y debo de terminar de editar este fic para poder iniciar el de Detective Conan que quiero escribir! Ajem perdón

**Kimiyu, Neko-Akira-chan y Amateratsu; **Graciaspor leer el primer capítulo editado y espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado y tratare de no demorarme…pero a veces divago tanto~ ( xD )

Sin más me despido, y digo de nuevo, quien desee dejar un review en este capítulo se los agradecería enormemente, mas no están obligados es una obligación mía darles una historia digna.

Y gracias a quienes hayan leído este capítulo nuevamente.

Byes~

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**


End file.
